


Pajamas

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [141]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Sharing Clothes, going to bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Lucifer like to wear each other's pajamas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pajamas

**Author's Note:**

> Michael's pajamas: http://i00.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/672987830/New-6sets-lot-2-7Year-Girls-Boys-Pink-bunny-2PCS-Pyjamas-Sets-Childrens-Sleepwear-Nightsuit-Pajamas.jpg
> 
> Lucifer's pajamas: http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/672988223/Hotselling-Toddler-Girls-Blue-font-b-Bunny-b-font-font-b-Pajama-b-font-Children-Sleepwear.jpg
> 
> Also (because the story wouldn't make much sense otherwise), I sort of imagine Lucifer in this as being very tall and slender, with almost feminine features. Sort of like this dude, except not quite so thin: http://www.talkboys.com/2014/05/danila-kovalev.html (I'd say that the link is NSFW even though there's nothing explicit, but there is some bare-chestedness, so click at your own discretion.)

“Don’t you think that’s a little small for you?” Adam asks as he eyes rake over the pajama-clad form of his mate.

 

Michael peers down at himself through the black-rimmed glasses he’d taken to wearing during reading because he thought they ‘enhanced his silhouette’ and tugs at the too-tight pink fabric. The printed bunny rises with the motion and he smiles. “It smells like Lulu,” he says as he smoothes out the wrinkle.

 

Adam’s questioning gaze melts into a tender smile. “That’s sweet,” he says as he climbs into bed next to his mate. “Besides, you look cute in them. Pink is totally your color.”

 

***

 

“Lu, aren’t those pajamas a little big?” Sam laughs as he watches Lucifer climb into the bed, slender frame positively swimming in a set of pajamas clearly intended to be worn by someone quite a bit broader.

 

“They’re Mika’s,” Lucifer explains.

 

Sam grins. “Awwww,” he coos. “You’ve got a little blue bun-bun on them and everything _._ You’ve _got_ to show Gabe.”

 

Gabriel appears beside Lucifer and pops a sucking candy out of his mouth. “’sup?”

 

“Are those Castiel’s pajamas?” Lucifer asks when he sees one of Dean’s old T-shirts hanging from Gabriel’s shoulders.

 

“Yep,” Gabriel answers.

 

“That was me n’ Mika’s thing,” Lucifer protests, pouting. “You and Cas have to get another thing. You can’t steal _our_ thing.”

 

Sam flops down between them. “Hey, hey, hey. Remember what we said about no fighting after dark?” When both angels mutter their assent, he turns towards Lucifer. “Luce, isn’t it adorable that your little brothers are trying to be more like you?”

 

Lucifer shrugs. “I guess.”

 

“And Gabriel, you weren’t trying to take away from what Michael and Lucifer share, now were you?”

 

Gabriel shakes his head. “Of course not.”

 

Sam smiles. “See? Problem solved.” He takes Lucifer’s hand and places it atop of Gabriel’s. “Right?”

 

“Yeah,” Lucifer agrees.

 

A sleepy Gabriel signals his agreement with a muffled little sigh and a gentle brush of his wings across Lucifer’s. “Love you,” he whispers.

 

“Love ya back,” Lucifer and Sam answer in unison before closing their eyes and drifting into a peaceful sleep under Gabriel’s warm wing.


End file.
